The present invention relates a passenger airbag, which is filled with gas during an emergency situation such as, for example, a frontal or side impact.
Current airbag cushion designs may include multiple chambers and may incorporate an inter-chamber venting system that allows gas to flow from one chamber to another. These cushions are configured to rapidly contact a vehicle occupant when inflated, to limit movement of the passenger head, neck and thoracic regions. However, these cushion designs do not differentiate between these different regions with regard to the stiffness or resistance of the various portions of the airbag to contact with each region.
Research has shown that the masses of the various body portions contacting an airbag differ greatly. For example, the mass ratio of the Thorax to Head & Neck regions may range from between 5:1 to 8:1, depending on the sex of the individual. Due to the differences in body part masses and the dynamics of contact between the occupant and the cushion, it has proven difficult to design a multi-chamber airbag which provides optimum protection for each portion of the body contacting the airbag.
Thus, a need exists for an airbag design which permits the stiffness or resistance to occupant impact provided by each portion of the airbag to be adjusted according to the time elapsed since the initiation of airbag deployment, the size of the occupant, and/or the masses of different portions of the occupant's body contacting an associated portion of the airbag. Stated another way, a need exists to protect a broad spectrum of occupants as represented by the H (or “Hybrid”) anthropomorphic test devices (ATDs) such as the H-III 50th percentile Male anthropomorphic test device (ATD), the H-III 5 percentile Female ATD, and the H-III 3-year old or H-III 6-year old ATD.